Karl Kraft
Summary goes here! Abilities Seeing the Truth: Karl has the ability to discern is someone is telling the truth. Even before the Shift, Karl had an odd talent for detecting lies and half-truths, but when he woke up on December 22nd, 2012 he found that he no longer just had hunches when someone was lying. From that day onward, Karl knew for certain when someone was not telling the truth. The ability manifests itself as an excruciating pain shooting though his head, a migraine of unspeakable proportions. It's no wonder that liars bring out Karl's bad side. Heightened senses: Karl's senses of sight and smell are more acute than a normal human's. He has 20/5 vision, four times as sharp as a normal person. Skills Tracking The screams of a dying human being are thrilling in incredible ways, but Karl's favorite part of the hunt was always tracking down his prey. Of course there was the initial hunt, finding and abducting them from wherever they worked or lived. But after that he would bring them to his home, an abandoned farmstead miles from the city. He would let them go, let them run into the woods with the hope of escape. And then he'd follow them, looking for the tiny clues that would illuminate their path. The broken branches, footsteps, their scent in the air. These skills serve him wonderfully now, especially if the HLNA requires him to track down a person of interest. Torture Years of practice have made Karl an expert at the art of pain. With a knife in his hand he is the most skilled of butchers, a surgeon of the highest distinction, slicing and cutting his way to the soul of his victim. They all swear they have nothing of interest to say, but Karl knows differently. His skill has made him quite knowledgeable in human anatomy. Appearance Karl is 5'10, 200lbs, with sandy blond hair. He is quick for his weight and has the normal strength of a man of his size. He is not well muscled, but his face bears a certain charming handsomeness that is at odds with the ugly brutality of his mind. Now that he works for the HLNA, Karl often dresses in well tailored suits, enjoying an impressive assortment of ties, shirts, and cufflinks. He wears a long black overcoat or a long, tanned raincoat. If you could speak to any of Karl's victims, however, they wouldn't mention anything about his face or his hair or his height. They would all tell you instead about his eyes. It wouldn't be the color, a dark, stormy brown. It would be the utter absence of any life behind them. If the eyes are the window to the soul, then looking into the eyes of Karl Kraft is the most terrifying experience of all. Personal Belongings Karl always carries a knife with him. In fact he often carries several, because different situations call for different tools. He also carries a Smith & Wesson 5906 pistol, a souvenir taken from a Cop he murdered years ago. It is one of the few trophies he keeps with him, because the cop had looked so...angry...when Karl was cutting his wife apart. He had never seen such rage in the eyes of another human being. Personality arl is a dangerous psychopath with no regard for the lives of others. He has an insatiable appetite for destruction and pain, a desire to hurt others that has driven him for as long as he can remember. He cares about nothing other than doing what he enjoys doing, torturing, maiming, and slaughtering others. In particular he is fond of the way female vampires scream when he digs into them. It's a symphony of beauty to his ears. Karl's mental instability stems from untreated multiple personality disorder. The being Karl is one of a number of personalities inhabiting the mind of Mr. Kraft. It was Karl's brutality that allowed him to establish dominance over the others, and it is a rare moment when one of them is able to manifest itself. Some of the notable personalities are: James: Whatever goodness ever existed in Karl Kraft seems to express itself in the persona of James. James is the closest thing Karl has to a conscience, often pleading for Karl to stop when he's in the middle of his work. Timothy: Timothy is a young, shy little boy. Because Karl scares him so much he very rarely appears on his own. He often comes out only when James is around. Elizabeth: A female personality who seems to both Karl mostly when he is tired, often at night. She enjoys a good cup of tea and watching romantic comedies on Karl's stolen DVD player. History Karl's mother could never explain when or why it happened. Later in her life, whenever some reporter would ask her if there was a ever a moment when she sensed her son was different she would shake her head. Karl was just born different. He came out silent, blinking and staring up at the doctor. There were no shrills of infancy to mark his arrival in the world. The quiet presence was always with him. He rarely spoke for the first few years of his life, but when he did his mother knew Karl was a very intelligent little boy. He was curious, about how things worked, why they were the way they were. It was only when he was 6 that Ms. Kraft first realized his curiosity was abnormal. It all started with a simple question. "Who's my daddy?" He had asked. She knew the answer, but why tell him his father had left them? Why tell him the man was an alcoholic who never loved her and had almost beat her to death when he found out she was pregnant? So she lied, told him that his father had died. Little Karl had simply stood there, blinking at her, with no visible reaction on his face. Three days later she found him in the woods, and she knew where the neighbor's missing cat was. But what was she to do? Give him away to doctors and hospitals? What would they do to her little boy, the only joy she had? So she kept his secrets, covering up for him, explaining things whenever someone saw too much. She died when Karl was 18. No one could ever quite figure out how the fire started. Trivia Allies Christian Fallon HLNA Enemies Name Here Name Here Time Line Category:Characters Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Humanity League of North America